Hanabi
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = Ikimono-Gakari | wydanie = 31.05.2006 |typ = Ending | zakres = Odcinek 75 - Odcinek 86 }} Hanabi jest drugim singlem Ikimono-Gakari. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako siódmy ending anime Bleach w odcinkach 75 - 86. Lista utworów # Hanabi # Amai Nigai Jikan (甘い苦い時間; Sweet and Bitter Time) # Momen no Handkerchief (木綿のハンカチーフ; Cotton Handkerchief) # Hanabi (Instrumental) Tekst Hanabi Rōmaji Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu Hana moe yuku Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikari Ga Hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru Mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru? Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu Sakihokore haruka takaku Mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike Hateru made semete tsuyoku Kono hana moe yuku Ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashita Tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga Mieteru? Setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI Kirameite yurameite tsukami yuku yume no hana Atashi no te wo kobore ochite Negau mama kono omoi anata ni nari watare Hateru nara semete tsuyoku Kono hana moe yuku Setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai agare Itsu no hi ka meguri aete Tsunagi yuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashi Itsu made mo futari tsuyoku Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu Sakihokore haruka takaku Mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike Hateru made semete tsuyoku Kono hana moe yuku Angielski Sparkling and flickering, The pale dreams burst in the air The flowers are set alight In the sky that falls silent, There are two dreamy fireworks Could you, having departed for a far place, Also see the same light? Even if we get separated, I believe that we'll be able to meet someday I'll sing the feelings tearing apart my heart to you; Can you hear my voice? It’s fireworks, bursting in an instant Sparkling and flickering, The pale dreams burst in the air In full bloom, Far away and up high I'll protect you, The feelings echo in earnest At least it will be strong until the end The flowers are set alight All kinds of words scattered about mischievously And the confusion that rooted me to the spot quietly disappeared, Can you see tomorrow? It’s fireworks, bursting in an instant Sparkling and flickering, I grab onto the illusory blooms As they rain down into my hands For as long as I wish, My feelings resound to you If it’s going to be over, At least let it be strong The flowers are set alight It’s fireworks, bursting in an instant Sparkling and flickering, The pale dreams soar up We'll be able to come across each other someday These feelings connect my beloved you and me We’ll be strong together, forever Sparkling and flickering, The pale dreams burst in the air In full bloom, Far away and up high I'll protect you, The feelings echo in earnest At least it will be strong until the end The flowers are set alight Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w endingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Ikkaku Madarame * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Yasutora Sado * Uryū Ishida * Rangiku Matsumoto * Yoruichi Shihōin * Orihime Inoue * Suì-Fēng * Retsu Unohana * Isane Kotetsu * Rukia Kuchiki * Kenpachi Zaraki * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Momo Hinamori * Nanao Ise * Kūkaku Shiba * Kiyone Kotetsu * Yachiru Kusajishi Nawigacja en:Hanabi Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi